The Lion and The Mouse
'''The Lion and The Mouse '''is the 9th episode Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of Camera Safari. Plot Alissa, Chip and Ashley find the kitty cat. Jesse, Hannah, Robret, Keesha, Claire, Kelly, Kami, Beth, Jeff, Stephen, Danny and Curtis is going on a camera safari. Kim and Kristen is looking for animals. Stella goes to Korea The story it's called "The Lion and the Mouse" Pets Cat Kitten Himalaya. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Curtis *Kim *Stephen *Jeff *Kristen *Hannah *Ashley *Alissa *Keesha *Linda *Emily *Chip *Danny *Jesse *Kami *Mario *Beth * * * * * * * *Kelly *Claire *Sean Abel *Tina *Darla * * * * *Jean-Claude *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm * Song List #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Let's Play Together #Camera Safari #I Wan'na Be Like You #The Crocodile Song #Never Smile At a Crocodile #The Other Day I Met A Bear #The Elephant Song #Ten Little Monkeys # #Sally the Camel # #The Tiger Song #I Love Little Kitty #Three Little Kittens #Here, Kitty, Kitty #I Love You Trivia *Curtis wear the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Seven Days A Week. And a hairstyle. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a long hair.. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Circle Of Friends. And a pony tail. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a little long hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a pony tail. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from BJ's Really Cool House. And a little long hair. *Mario wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. *Beth wear the same clothes from Barney's Christmas Star And a long hair. * * * * * *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. *Sean Abel wear the same Purple shirt and Golden shorts. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing Along. And a pony tail. *Darla wear the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. *Jean-Claude wear the same clothes while Derek wore in "Barney Goes To School". And a short hair. *Stella has a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister". *During "I Love You", then Barney right while Curtis, Kim, Stephen, Jeff, Kristen, Hannah, Ashley, Ailssa, Keesha, Linda, Emily, Chip, Danny, Jesse, Kelly, Claire, Sean Abel, Tina, Darla, Beth, Kami, Mario and Jean-Claude. *Kristen is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. The End. *At the end of the Barney doll with the kitty cat. *The Barney cosutme used in this episode was also seen on "My Party with Barney". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Safety First!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Colors All Around". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Seven Days A Week". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's A Rainy Day!" *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Try It You'll Like It!". *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Walk Around the Block with Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Circle Of Friends". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation